Happy Birthday Sookie Stackhouse
by emyraldfyre
Summary: On a night out to celebrate her birthday with her friends, things go terribly wrong for her and she ends up needing the protection of the local vampire sheriff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first True Blood story! So please review! Just to let you know, I do realize that in the show Sookie's eyes are brown, but I like the idea of them being blue, like in the book series. So I apologize if that upsets anyone but, that's just the way it is. =) I have no Beta so all mistakes are mine. I also sadly own nothing….**

She was running back and forth between the tables. Merlotte's was busy tonight. And the people were not at all patient. If one more person snapped at her for how long their food was taking she was going to bust a tray over someone's head. It always amazed Sookie that people she saw every day, saw in church on Sunday, were so incredibly rude and downright degrading to her at night.

She ran to the bar, "Hey Sam, I need two Buds and a Coconut Lemon Sour." She said as she sat her tray down to catch her breathe.

"Sure thing, Cher. How you holdin' up?" Sam, her boss, was a very kind man. He was medium height and build with shaggy light brown hair.

"Oh you know the usual. People saying rude things, thinking worse. I just wish the boys would get here soon so we could get out of here!" Sookie said with a slight chuckle. She grabbed the drinks Sam had set out for her and went back to her tables.

About half an hour later walked in her brother and some friends.

"Hey Sook! You ready to have one helluva night!" Jason said as ran up to her and swung her around joyfully. Sookie was giggling hard and swatting his arm.

"Jason Stackhouse! You'd better put me down you fool!"

"Sorry! I'm just really excited! It ain't every day we get to go party in Shreveport!"

Sookie grabbed her tray and apron as soon as she was put back on the ground. She ran back to Sam's office and grabbed her purse and put her things away. She ran back out into the bar and saw her brother and three of their friends at the bar talking to another waitress.

"Hey Sooks. Is you ready to partay!" said Lafayette when he saw her walking her way.

Sookie ran up and hugged her very flamboyant friend. "I sure as heck am! I've been waiting all week for this!"

She saw her Brother and his friend Hoyt chatting at the bar, while her brother's other friend, Alcide, was standing behind them looking at her. She smiled shyly and looked towards Sam.

"We're heading on out, Sam. You sure you don't wanna come along?" She said politely, already knowing the answer.

"No thanks, Cher. I would but some ones gotta stay here and keep an eye on these drunks!"

Sookie and her party were just leaving when she heard Sam call out again, "Cher, happy birthday."

Sookie smiled and waved before she ran to catch up with her friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, where are we going guys?" Sookie asked as they were driving around the streets of Shreveport.

"Lala heards of a badass dancing club! And you know Lala likes to dance!" Lafayette said as he wiggled in the seat next to Sookie. She giggled as they pulled up to the club named Blue Moon.

"Looks….techno-y." Sookie said as she saw the flashing lights and heard the _thump thump thump _of the music from inside.

"Hey don't knock it 'till ya try it!" Jason said sounding hurt.

"Jase says its pretty cool club. If you don't like it Sookie we can always go somewhere else." Said Hoyt sweetly as he fell in line next to her walking across the street to the entrance.

"She sure as hell cannot! I worked hard scouting out the perfect place for tonight!" Jason said while throwing a glare at the two of them.

"Yea I'm sure that's why you did that, to make sure _I _had a good time." Sookie replied as she stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

It was a humid May night out and Sookie looked around at her surroundings, not able to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Once they got into the club, they immediately went to the bar and ordered their drinks.

"To Sookie!" they all cheered before downing the drinks, and dispersed to their own activities. Lafayette went to dance while Hoyt and Jason started chatting up some women at the bar.

Sookie looked shyly at Alcide. "So how's Debbie?" she asked which seemed to help them fall into pointless conversation.

They were at the club for about an hour before they heard a ruckus break out.

"Damn bar brawls." Alcide said while placing himself between Sookie and the crowd.

Suddenly, there were screams and weird gurgling sounds. Jason and Hoyt ran up to them

"We gotta get outa here!" Jason said painting and grabbing Sookie's arm.

"Jase, what about Lafayette? What happened?" she asked loudly looking for her friend in the crowd of frightened people.

"Sook, we ain't got time! Those guys back there they turned into wolves! I saw them with my own eyes!" Jason said as he and Hoyt shoved her closer to the door.

Alcide froze when he heard this. "Alcide?" Sookie said timidly.

And then suddenly she saw it, a large black wolf standing there growling at them, drooling.

"RUN!" Alcide yelled as he threw himself at the wolf, just as others appeared.

Sookie took off running. She could hear people behind her and prayed that Jason and Hoyt wear behind her. Frightened, her shields dropped and she heard everybody's scared thoughts. She tried blocking the screaming, both mental and physical, but her head felt like she was going to explode. She screamed and collapsed.

She heard a growling approach her and opened her eyes to a dark grey wolf standing next to her.

_Please, just leave me alone! _She thought as she squeezed her eyes shut as if to will it away.

Then she heard the strangest sound, like a _voosh, _and then a voice. "Well, well well, what do we have here? A stinking dog who likes to play with his food? You do know you will have to be punished…."

Sookie opened her eyes to look at a tall, blonde beautiful man standing protectively in front of her. She tried to reach out with her mind and heard…..buzzing? That meant….vampire.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's a little amateurish but I promise that if you stick by it will get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie had never met a vampire properly, but she had run across them. There were three that frequented the bar often. They were mean and vile so she tended to keep her distance. But this one, standing in front of her, he was different. She couldn't really see what he looked like but she could tell he was a very tall man, somewhere near six and a half feet she'd guess.

The wolf in front of them growled warningly at the vampire who responded by growling and curling his hands in a claw like manner. The wolf charged him and pounced. The wolf latched onto the vampire's shoulder and they struggled for a few moments, ending with the vampire throwing the wolf off him and the wolf managing to shove the vampire aside away from him…and Sookie.

As she watched the wolf quickly got up and instead of finishing with his opponent, he turned and bolted towards Sookie.

"No!" she screamed as she turned to run. She barely took a couple steps when she felt the wolf lock onto her leg. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, hitting her head on the asphalt.

She could feel the wolf pulling her along with him, but couldn't do much as her world started fading out.

'_So this how it ends? Eaten by a dog, on my birthday….how sad…such a Sookie Stackhouse way to go…'_

The wolf stopped dragging her and she heard him growling. She waited for the end but it never came. Instead she heard a loud yelp and a sickening snap.

"Damn werewolves. Always have to make things messy." Came the deep baritone voice into her dark world. She let herself be swallowed by the darkness then, somehow knowing she was finally safe.

_Eric_

He looked down at the blonde woman. Her leg was bleeding but it seemed the wolf had missed any major arteries. He picked her up and made his way to the club. On his way, he saw bodies of wolves and humans scattered along the streets.

"Master." A bored sounding voice said as he approached the front of the building.

"Pamela, have all the weres been taken care of?" Eric asked as he gently placed the passed out woman down. She was starting to heat up and Eric knew she needed a doctor.

"Yes, Master. Honestly I don't know why they bother trying. Stupid mutts know they can't win against us." She responded wiping blood off the blade she was using.

Eric chuckled. "Well it seems that their inbred stupidity makes them believe otherwise. We need a doctor for this girl. She is getting a fever."

Pam let out an exasperated sigh, turned around and took a big whiff of the air. She turned and ran off at vamp speed, reappearing a few seconds later with a man in her grip.

"Here, He smells of hospital chemicals." She said as she shoved the man at Eric and the girl.

"Are you a doctor?" Eric asked as he stroked the blonde hair off the woman's sweating face.

"I am a nurse, but I should be able to help at least a little." The man, seemingly of Hispanic origin, moved to the girl's side and Eric could smell it then. He definitely smelled of the hospital, as if he was standing there right now, but he also smelled more…something…darker. Eric wasn't sure what it was but it didn't matter for now. He filed it away for later.

"I need to stitch her up. She didn't get any massive damage, but if it stays open it will get infected. She will probably have a concussion as well. Her head is bleeding pretty badly. Is there any where we can go to do this? Some place a little quieter maybe? I need to concentrate."

Eric thought about this a moment. "Yes, I have a business nearby. So the authorities won't be a bother. Pam," he stood up and grasped the woman in his arms. "Find anybody who might have been here with her. I doubt she came by herself."

"Yes, Master. I will take care of it." And with that she was off again.

"Come, boy. We need to hurry." Eric grabbed the collar of the young man, and vamped into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Eric took them to his bar, and speed them towards his office. He let the man go and laid the woman down on the leather sofa. "Is this sufficient space for you to work? No one shall come here without making themselves known first."

"Yes. This will be great. Do you know what all happened to her? If I'm going to do this right I need to check every injury she may have."

"As far as my knowledge, she just has the bite and knocked her head a bit." Eric was watching as she continued to bleed. Her blood smells….sweet. Not coppery like other breathers, but what he would imagine cotton candy would smell like to humans. Impossibly sweet and tempting, a forbidden treat.

"I need a needle, some thread, a couple rags, and warm water. This is getting real messy." The breather said quickly as he started ripping the leg of the woman's jeans. Eric sped around his desk and yanked out a first aid kit, throwing it at the young man. "I'll also need some alcohol if you can spare any."

Eric would have sighed if he were human. Breathers were so….needy. He almost hated to admit at one point he was one. He ran to the bar area and grabbed the strongest whiskey they had. When he handed it to the man he cracked it open took a long swig and started to get to work. He poured some on the woman's leg and started sewing her up.

Eric sat at his desk, patiently waiting for the man to finish when Pam burst through the door with a young African American man in her gripe, his eyes wide with fright.

"Oh damn! Sook! What did those dogs do to you?" he said as he ran to the side of the girl.

"She'll be fine. I just sewed her up. She's going to be sore for a while, I suggest some strong pain killers." The other man said, turning to the newly arrived man. "I am a nurse so I do know what I'm doing. My name is Jesus." He stuck out his hand. The young man in makeup looked at him for a second before sighing in relief.

"Lafayette. Lafayette Reynolds." The two men just looked at each other for a few moments, their arousal rising. Eric shook his head. Breathers. When would they learn instead of being shy and playing games if they wanted something, they should go for it. If you want to fuck someone, then for Odin's sake fuck them!

All of a sudden, the young woman started stirring, making groaning sounds. Eric rushed over to her side while the other two men jumped up at her fussing to make sure she was comfortable.

When he leaned over, he saw many emotions cross her face, even with her eyes closed. Pain, fear, confusion. Then she opened her wide blue eyes and looked right at Eric. Then she let out a blood curdling scream.

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Sorry this is so late, I will try to get the new chapters out sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing. Next chapter I will be introducing our beloved Mr. Compton. Hope you all like! Thanks for the great reviews!**

_Sookie_

Her world was coming back to her. She could smell first alcohol, sweat, and blood. Then she could feel. Something was sticking to her skin, and something wet was on her forehead; a horrible pain in her leg. Next came hearing the voices around her, males voices. She squirmed around a little, heard the voices stop and she opened her eyes. She came eye to eye with someone with the most beautiful ice blue eyes. It was at that point she remembered what had happened and screamed.

She suddenly felt strong hands on her. "Sooks! You alright! You alright! No one's gonna be hurtin' you now!" came a familiar voice. She stopped screaming and turned to see Lafayette sitting next to her, tears in his gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"Oh my God, Lafayette!" she threw her arms around his neck, crushing him against her. "What happened? Are you okay? Where's Jason?"

Lafayette chuckled at the questions she kept throwing at him. He knew when she was nervous she talked a million miles an hour.

"Sooks, I am honestly not entirely sure what happened. One minutes I's gettin' my groove on with a fine piece of ass, and the next thing I know, there's a bunch of wolves all over the place. I didn't even know there were wolves in Louisiana! So I ran, Sook. I ran like a crazy bitch! And then I saw these guys out there with fuckin' big ass broadswords and fangs takin' out them crazy ass steroid wolves!" Lafayette was getting himself so excited at this point in time that he was pacing the office and panting. "As for Jason….Sook, last I saw him he was being drug off by some big white wolf. I tried to help him but by the time I made it to them, they were gone. I'm sorry, Hookah."

With this piece of information, Sookie jumped up. The pain in her leg heightened with the movement and her head got fuzzy for a moment. But she would be damned if that stopped her from getting to her brother. She stood, and it was then she finally took in her surroundings.

They were in what looked like an office of some kind. The walls were a boring white, there was a desk with paper work scattered across it. She had been lying on a leather couch, rags were strewn all over the floor and an empty whiskey bottle had been tossed to a side. And then she looked at the people with her.

There was Lafayette of course. But next to him was a Hispanic gentleman with soft kind features who seemed to be studying her as if waiting to see what would happen. Next to them was a beautiful leggy blonde. She looked bored, like she wanted something better to do with her time. Sookie could see that her outfit was probably worth more than Sookie's whole wardrobe. Finally, she saw him. The one she was interested in the most. He was tall as well, much taller than anyone else in the room, he had light blond hair that was slicked back with gel. And his eyes, they reminded Sookie of winter time ice.

He was gazing back at her, curiosity in his eyes. Sookie had no idea how long they stood there looking into each other's souls, but soon Ms. Legs coughed, clearing her throat.

"I hate to interrupt a good eye-fucking, but we have things that need to be done. Like clean ups, reports blah blah blah. Humans should be moving along to their boring lives, don't you think?" she said, obviously not wanting to be around any of them any longer than necessary.

"Oh, you are right! I am terribly sorry for any in convenience we've caused." Sookie said as she scrambled to find her shoes and turned to grab Lafayette and leave.

"What are you?" came a deep, familiar voice. Sookie froze at the sound. Like silk on steel, it was a contradicting sound. Like he could be as gentle as a lover, or as harsh as a nuclear bomb. She turned slightly and looked at him.

"It was you. You saved me." She whispered as she met his gaze once more.

"Yes, I did. Now answer the question….please." the last part sounded almost like it was a foreign word to him.

She looked from him to Legs to Lafayette and his new friend. The look in Lafayette's eyes told her that they should be able to trust him. She sighed and sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the desk from the male bombshell.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I am a waitress…and a telepath." She looked down at her lap when she finished, waiting for his response. When nothing came, she looked back up at him. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Can you…read my mind?" he asked quietly, barely a whisper.

Sookie shook her head. "No, for some reason I can't read vampires. So far they are the only ones I can't. I'm not sure why either before you ask." She watched as his emotions passed his face, first awe, shock, confusion and suddenly understanding. Sookie raised a brow, waiting for him to say something.

"Miss Stackhouse, how many people know about your gift?" he asked as he leaned back into his chair.

"Just family, some close friends but that's all." She said, her heart was picking up speed. This didn't feel good.

"And is there anybody you think would tell about it, if asked?"

She thought about it "Well I know my brother wouldn't, he doesn't even talk to me about it. My friends I have no doubt will never neither would my Gran. That's everybody I know."

She heard Lafayette gasp behind her. She turned to see him; he looked as though he had a major epiphany. "Sooks….what about Hadley?" he said quietly.

Sookie felt all the color drain from her face as she thought of her cousin. Hadley had disappeared years before, and Sookie had loved her dearly but she wasn't the brightest star in the sky. She would probably not be too contrite in telling somebody if they asked about her family. Hadley would think it was innocent enough most likely.

"Who may I ask is Hadley?" asked the vampire as he leaned forward still looking Sookie in the eyes.

Sookie gulped, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. "Hadley Delahoussaye. She is my cousin; though we haven't seen her for years…she may not even be alive. She had a big drug problem."

She saw the vampire flinch. "Delahoussaye you say? She wouldn't happen to be a blonde as well?" Sookie nodded. "Ah, this makes things interesting. Pamela, I believe we have our reason for the were attacks."

The woman, Pamela, started laughing. "Sophie-Ann is one crazy bitch."

"That she is, my dear." The man opened a drawer and pulled out a small business card, handing it to Sookie. She glanced at it

_Eric Northman_

_Sheriff Area Five; Co-Owner of Fangtasia_

Sookie couldn't help but smile, "Fangtasia? That's…cute."

"I'm glad you find that funny, Miss Stackhouse, because I believe you will not have too many more moments to do so in the coming days." When Sookie looked at him confused he continued, "I believe your cousin is the pet of the Queen of Louisiana. And if such is the case, your life may be in danger. I believe the Queen has been sending wolves to get you and yours."

Sookie gasped suddenly. "Oh my God! Jason!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I love it! A special thanks to loveallsvmtb for letting me know Hadley's correct last name! I will be correcting that asap! Hope you guys like this one! I own nothing**

_Sookie_

The ride home was quiet. The vampire, Eric, was driving them in his red corvette. Sookie was afraid; she was afraid for herself, and for her loved ones. They had tried to call Jason and Hoyt and finally Alcide, but none of them answered. Eric said he would look into it, but she couldn't help feeling that it was hopeless. She would never forgive Hadley. She couldn't believe that her own flesh and blood would betray her like this.

She peeked at Lafayette and his friend Jesus in the back. They were awfully cozy; Jesus' hand was on Lafayette's knee and they were whispering to each other. Sookie smiled slightly to herself. She was happy for Lafayette; he was her best friend and had had a very hard life. He deserved happiness.

She looked at Eric out of the corner of her eye. He had saved her. She couldn't believe that a vampire she had never met before had not only saved her, but also was going out of his way to protect her and her family.

They pulled up into her Gran's driveway; Eric grimaced as the broken rocks and gravel hit his precious car. Sookie chuckled to herself.

They all got out of the car, and Sookie, Lafayette, and Jesus were making their way up the porch when Eric lightly grabbed her elbow.

"Miss Stackhouse, might I have a moment?" he was so polite, more so than those other vampires she had met. She stayed back while the two men made their way in and she could hear her Gran greet them.

"Thank you, Eric. For everything. I know this is probably a huge inconvenience to you." She started out as she sat on her porch steps. She wasn't sure what to do or say.

Eric just chuckled, "You needn't worry about that. It is my job, and something I feel must be done." Her heart dropped a little at this. "However, I feel I would do it anyway. I get the feeling that you are something…special. And I would very much like the chance to get to know you better."

Sookie just looked up at Eric. He was truly beautiful, like he was carved of stone and should be in a museum. "Are you asking to spend time with me?" she asked surprised, he seemed nervous even though his face wasn't giving it away.

"Yes I suppose I am." Eric responded, shoving a hand through his hair.

Sookie smiled and stood up, crossing the short distance between them, "I would love to get to know you too, Eric. You have to be one heck of a guy to not only save me but also protect us and look for my missing brother."

Eric smiled softly. "Thank you, I hope I can live up to your expectations." He visibly relaxed. "Now, concerning your protection, I would suggest that you all stay together for the time being, safety in numbers. I have things to take care of tonight and most of tomorrow, but later in the evening I will come by and I will find a place close by to rest during the day so that I may be near in case of emergency. I have Pam looking into all possibilities for finding your brother. One way or another we will find him and we will get him back for you, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie sighed. She was so happy that she was alright, and so was Lafayette. But she couldn't help but worry about Jason. She figured Alcide and Hoyt had made it out, they was smart. Jason probably would have run back to look for her or Lafayette.

"Thank you so much, Eric. I suppose I will see you tomorrow night." She went to go back up the steps and suddenly turned around and hugged Eric.

He smiled softly, "Goodnight, Miss Stackhouse. Pleasant dreams to you and yours."

Sookie turned and ran inside. She leaned against the door and listened as Eric drove away. She sighed and made her way into the kitchen. She saw her Gran fluttering about, making food and drinks for the two men. She seemed to have taken a shining to Jesus.

"Hey, gran, I was thinking that Lafayette and Jesus might stay the night?" she asked as she grabbed a glass of iced tea. It was delicious after what they had been through tonight.

"Of course, but no funny business now!" she said as she slide a plate piled high with sandwiches onto the table. She then looked around. "Where is your brother, Sookie?"

Sookie froze and looked at the two men; they were looking at her out of the corner of their eyes. She gulped and said the only thing she could think of. "Oh you know Jase, he ran off with the first pretty girl he could."

Her Gran shook her head and started going on about Jason's habits. Sookie ate her sandwich and excused herself for bed. She went to her room, got dressed and threw herself down on her bed. She sighed heavily and smiled as she thought of Eric, her godly protector. She quickly fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of him.

When she woke the next morning it was to the smell of bacon and hotcakes. She scurried out of bed and ran downstairs, still in her pajamas. She found her Gran in the kitchen where she left her.

"Good morning, Gran!" Sookie ran over to her and kissed her soft wrinkled cheek and grabbed a plate.

Her grandmother looked at Sookie and gasped. "Sookie! We have a guest, a man none the less! And you come to the table dress in your sleepwear. What will he think?"

Sookie looked down at herself and sighed. "Sorry Gran. I wasn't thinking, I'll go change right away."

By the time she made it back to the kitchen, Lafayette and Jesus were in there helping out her good ol' Gran. Sookie smiled as she watched all the people she loved. She sat down and ate her breakfast. When she was finished she got up to clean all the dishes.

"Oh, Sookie dear, I'm going to be going out this evening. Maxine Fortenberry is having the ladies over tonight to play some cards." Gran said as she went to get her gardening gloves and went outside.

The day went by fairly quickly with Sookie and the boys helping clean the house, and soon enough Gran was leaving for her game. After she had gone, Lafayette was at the door with Jesus.

"Hey, Sooks. We'll be back, just gonna run over to my house and grab some stuffs." He said slyly as he wiggled his eyebrow at Jesus.

"Okay, just be careful. Remember what Eric said!" Sookie yelled as they ran out the door in a hurry.

Sookie decided to go make some popcorn and watch a movie. She had just popped in Breakfast at Tiffany's when there was a knock on the door. Her heart started racing as she thought Eric might be early. She ran to the door and as she opened it her smile fell. She was staring at a man yes, but not the one she wanted.

"Hello, Miss. I just moved in across the way, the old Compton house. I thought I would come around and introduce myself to my neighbors." Said the mystery man as he smiled at Sookie. He was handsome enough with his dark hair and blue eyes, but there was something about him that put Sookie off. But she wouldn't forget her manners, otherwise her Gran would surely know.

"Well, hello. I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I didn't realize anyone had moved into old Jesse Compton's place. It looks so deserted."

The man chuckled. "Well it was. But as he was my last living descendant, the house reverted back to me. It just took the courts time to figure it out."

"Last _living _descendant?" she said as she raised her eyebrow. What were the odds of meeting two vampires and a pack of werewolves in twenty-four hours? She wasn't sure but they didn't seem high.

"Yes, Ma'am. I am a vampire. Bill Compton and may I say it is a pleasure to meet you."

Sookie snorted before she realized it. "Bill? Vampire Bill?" what was it with vampires? Didn't they realize they were supposed to have scary names? Not Bill or Eric.

Her guest raised his brow. "I'm not laughing at your name. It sounds like a sneeze and resembles a reality stars name, and yet I am the one displaying manners."

Sookie waved her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry. I don't mean any disrespect it's just that I have met two vampires and neither of you have a name like I was expecting."

Bill seemed to freeze rigidly at the mention of the second vampire. "Who was this other vampire you met, might I ask?"

Sookie stopped chuckling and narrowed her eyes at Bill. "Why would you care?"

"I only wish to make sure you are safe, Miss Stackhouse. I have no other intentions, I can assure you."

Sookie was quiet for a moment and then decided it couldn't hurt her. "His name is Eric. Eric Northman. Do you know him?"

If possible, Bill tensed even more. "Yes, I know him. I don't believe you are safe with him. He is a very _very_ dangerous vampire, Miss Stackhouse."

"Am I, now?" came that familiar voice that sent shivers down her spine. Both Sookie and Bill turned to see Eric sauntering up the stairs of her porch. "William T. Compton. I don't believe I was informed of you coming here. Now why would that be?"

Bill's eyes narrowed at Eric. "I was planning on coming to see you tonight. I just wished to get everything in order with my house."

Eric let out a cold laugh. "Why do I find that hard to believe?" Eric looked at Sookie. "Good evening, Miss Stackhouse. I hope you are doing well?"

Sookie just nodded in agreement as she looked between the two vampires. She could tell they had a history.

"Mr. Compton, I think you should be making your leave. Now." Eric said as he glared at Bill again.

Bill looked at Eric and then turned his cold gaze to Sookie "I will leave now. It was a pleasure meeting you again, Miss Stackhouse." And the he vamped away. Sookie sighed in relief.

"Are you alright, Miss Stackhouse? He didn't harm you, did he?" Eric said as he rushed up the steps and towards the door.

Sookie shook her head. "Good otherwise, I would have to hurt him. I don't want you going near him, Miss Stackhouse. He is up to something."

Sookie's temper flared at this. "You can't tell me who I can and can't see, Eric. That's not the way this works."

He narrowed his eyes. "I can, and I will. I forbid you from seeing Bill Compton. He is just bad news and will get you into trouble."

"That's exactly what he said about you! What if he is right?"

Eric flinched from this comment. "I do not care what he said and what you wish to believe. You are mine. And you will do as I say." He said coldly.

Sookie gasped and was lost for words for a moment. "Eric Northman, you sure as hell are a piece of work. I hate you. I will never be yours." And with that she slammed the door shut. She heard him lay his head on the door, sigh and walk away.

"I will be back tomorrow, Sookie. I can promise you that."


End file.
